destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Nexus
A Nexus, often referred to as a Spiritual Nexus, is the name given to a point of incredible energy equidistant from the five mystical (or wiccan) elements: earth, fire, wood, water, and metal. Usually located at the center of a pentagram formed by the points of these elements, its power can be swayed either way, meaning that it could be a force of undeniable good or a force of undeniable evil. In its pure form, a nexus is a shadowy energy that whirls as wildly as a tornado. When summoned by both Good and Evil, a nexus chooses the most neutral party present at the time since it cannot decide between good and evil. To the magical world, the Nexus beneath the Halliwell Manor was the best known nexus. Looked upon as a "Symbolic Seat of Power", evil has tried to gain control of their nexus on many occasions. Their attempts were always thwarted, however. It was banished in 2005 by The Original Charmed Ones when they vanquished the demon Zankou. Symbolic Seat of Power It is possible that there are many other nexuses in the world, though rare. The one under the Halliwell manor is embodied as a shadow and seen as a place of ultimate power. Two of the four people to have been born in the manor, Phoebe and Wyatt were both strongly influenced by evil, with Phoebe becoming Queen of the Underworld and Wyatt becoming a concentrated source of evil power, enslaving the world in an alternate future. This is a result of the nexus' influence on them. Powers and Abilities A nexus is, by itself, a source of raw monumental power. Whoever controls it, controls its power. When good controls a nexus, it gets a power boost. However, when the dark side controls it, evil spreads. Whoever possesses the pure entity of a nexus will, besides a power boost, receive several powers. The amount of powers the person receives is unknown, as well as the limit of their strength. Active Powers * Conjuration: The ability to materialize imaginary objects from thin air. * Force Field: The ability to create electrically-charged shields. * Possession: The ability to insert oneself into the body of another and control their bodies. * Pyrokinesis: The ability to create and control fire with one's mind. * Shadow Blasts: The ability to generate blasts of shadows that are extremely powerful and destructive. * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the power of one's mind alone. Other Powers * Augmentation: The ability to enhance attributes. The Nexus could strengthen the powers of whoever owns the ground, be they good or evil. * Immunity: The ability to be immune to Wiccan and demonic powers. Spells To Summon A Nexus This spell was used several times by Zankou and Cole Turner to summon the Nexus under the Halliwell Manor. When summoned, the Nexus will hover before the one who summoned it, controlling which side is more present. When someone who has summoned a nexus before summons it a second time, it will go directly into that being as the nexus already knows that said being. : Natum Adai Necral, : Daya Intay Layok! To Banish a Suxen This spell was put into the Book of Shadows by The Elders a long time ago as a last resort, in case good lost control of the Nexus and to keep it from evil. It was used by The Original Charmed Ones to vanquish Zankou. : From ancient time this power came, : For all to have but none to reign. : Take it now, show no mercy, : For this power can no longer be. Nexus below the Halliwell Manor There was a spiritual nexus specifically located beneath the Halliwell manor, in the basement. Its enormous power attracted the attention of a powerful, corrupting demon during the late/early 70's who Phoebe nicknamed the Woogyman. Grams was unable to vanquish the Woogyman, but she was able to imprison it inside the Nexus under the foundation of Halliwell Manor. Prudence and Piper discovered that the spiritual nexus beneath the manor was not just any spiritual nexus, but a Wiccan one as well, meaning that it was actually a battleground for good and evil, and that their ancestors had built the house at that particular location to reclaim the incredible power of the Nexus for good. The Halliwell family had used its power on occasion as a boost to their powers and the Power of Three. Generally, the Nexus was seldom actually used by the Halliwell family and merely protected from evil. The Manor was often called the "Symbolic Seat of Power", or a "Power Base". Appendices Woogyman Spell This spell was used to banish the Shadow back under the Earth, it was used by Penny Halliwell and Phoebe. A shortened version was later used by the original Charmed Ones. : I am light, I am one too strong to fight, : Return to dark, where shadows dwell, : You cannot have this Halliwell. : So go away and leave my sight : And take with you this endless night. To Banish a Suxen This spell was written by the Elders to destroy the Nexus as a last resort. The sisters used it to destroy the Nexus along with Zankou, who had absorbed it into his body. : From ancient time, this power came : For all to have but none to reign. : Take it now, show no mercy : For this power can no longer be. Notes and Trivia * The Nexus beneath Halliwell Manor is no longer active, since it was destroyed when Zankou was vanquished. * When the Charmed Ones summon the Nexus, they recite the last line as "Da'n'''a, Inta'n', La'n'''ok. * Prue and Charlotte Halliwell were both born in the manor, but since the nexus was already destroyed, it is doubtful to have the same persuading effect on them as it did Phoebe and Wyatt. But its possible that it could have a persuading effect on them; if the Nexus' residual energies were to become poltergeists like the demonic residuals in 2003, then they could possibly corrupt them. Especially since more demons have been vanquished since the Witch Doctor cleansed the Manor. * Whenever someone has taken in the nexus, their eyes turn pitch black. References # Nexus - visit them for more. Category:DESTINED Category:Magic Places Category:Book of Shadows Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Neutral Magic